Contradictory Love
by itallfallsdown
Summary: Troy is the new rich boy that has just moved to LA. He immediately sets his eyes on a certain Latina that isn't like any of his former equally popular girlfriends, yet the attraction he has towards her is nothing he has ever experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

I disliked moving around. It seemed it never stopped. My dad promised me this would be the last time though. Then again, he said that 3 cities ago too. He had a management position that required a lot of traveling. He sometimes went to Europe and Asia but the only country I lived in, beside USA was Italy. I loved it there. I wish we would've stayed, but that never happened. I lived this past year in New York. I made a lot of good friends. But too be honest, I made good friends every where I lived.

"Wake up Troy, we're here." My mom said, shaking my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and looked out the window. The house was huge, but the not as big as the one in Orange Country was. It seemed that my parents decided to buy a house in a rich neighborhood because all I saw was big houses. It had a room with a balcony, which I took.

It took a month to get settled in our new house. A van with our furniture back in New York came a day after we arrived in Los Angeles. They were pretty helpful. I could just be on my laptop all day while they were moving couches. I liked the Californian weather much better than the bipolar New York weather, but it took a while to get used to.

I currently was eating breakfast with my parents downstairs. My bacon and eggs were bomb.  
>"I know you enjoy not going to school, but I think it really is time you go to school. Your mom looked up schools nearby and found a great school. You're starting your first day Monday." My dad said while he ate a piece of his pancake. My mom goes all out with breakfast, heh.<p>

"What's it called?" I asked with my mouth full with eggs.

"Honey, what's it called again?" Dad asked mom.

"East high." She replied.

"Okay." After I was done I put my dishes in the sink and went upstairs. I walked to my walk-in-closet to choose what I was going to wear today. I decided to go with khaki shorts, a white v-neck, a Good Wood boom box chain, Nike SB 720 degrees' and a Sharks snapback.

"Mom, I'm going out." I yelled when I walked out the door. I decided it was a nice day to check out Los Angeles. I've been out and about, but never really into the parks and stuff. I hoped to make new friends when I'm at it too. It's always nice to know a few people when you're new at school. I strolled through the park. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I saw she let something fall so I bended to pick it up. It was a drawing of the tree and the river nearby.

"Wow, your drawing is amazing. If you sold them, I'd definitely buy them." I said with a smile. She hadn't looked up, but when she did I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Every girl I dated, couldn't compare to the beauty this girl withheld.

"It's okay. Um thanks." She didn't look like the girls I'd usually date. She was different. Usually I would date girls that were very outgoing and most of the time, they were popular. This girl didn't strike me as that. She had dark long locks, dark make-up and she was wearing dark jeans and a dark long-sleeved shirt.

I smiled. "I'm Troy by the way." I extended my hand which she had shook.

"I'm Gabriella. I should really be going now though." She blushed and walked away.

"It was nice meeting you!" I yelled after her and smiled.

I continued walking when I saw a group of guys sitting on a bench. I briefly looked at them, but continued.

"Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you around here." I looked where the voice was coming from. It was from an Afro-American boy. He had a buzz cut, but he had a little fauxhawk going on in the middle. He was dressed in khaki shorts, denim dress shirt and a pair of blue Vans

"Yeah, I moved here from New York. I'm Troy by the way." I decided to introduce myself. They seemed like nice guys.

"Oh shit, New York? Why the hell would you want to leave New York?" He asked.

"And aight. I'm Zeke. These are my boys Chad and Jason." They gave me a nod, but a friendly one. Chad was an Afro-American boy. He had a big afro. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and green/red Nike Dunk's. He also was holding a basketball. Jason had shaggy black hair. Dressed in a pair of black jeans, dress-up shirt and a pair of True Blue's.

"Believe me, I didn't want to leave. My dad's job's fault. It's annoying as fuck. I've been all over the place."

"Ah I see. So where are you planning on going to school?" Jason asked.

"Uh East High I think?"

"Oh you for real man? We go there too!" Jason said excited, I grinned.

"Anyways, we were about to play basketball. Wanna join us?" Zeke asked.

"Sure. Is there a basketball team at East High?" They got up and we headed to the basketball court, which was right behind the bench.

"Yeah bro. I'm captain." Chad said proudly.

"Ah yes, and since the captain is so good you we should let Jason team up with Chad." Zeke joked. Chad mumbled something and Jason didn't even notice any of it. It seemed that Jason was the weaker player.

"Are you any good?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. I've been playing since I was little." I replied.

"Ah I see. Hopefully you got mad skills." Zeke grinned.

"Alright. First to 30?" Chad asked. We all nodded and the game began.

Zeke and I ended up winning. At first Chad and Jason were at lead, but things quickly changed when I figured out Chad's movements.

"Maybe we should let Troy be captain." Zeke said, just to piss Chad off. I chuckled.

"You're really good though. You should definitely join the team." I smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"I think I should really go now though. It's almost dinner time, and if I'm not there my mom will kill me." I said.

"Alright man. It was nice meeting you. Hey, you got BBM?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, bro. What's your pin?" I asked. We all exchanged pins.

"Alright, see you at school." I smiled. We did our 'man hugs' and I headed home.

On my walk home my mind kept wandering off to that girl. Hopefully she goes to East High too.

"Hey Troy. Right on time for dinner! Where did you go?" My mom asked. Mom was already seated at the table. I sat down. It seemed that my dad had to work late again.

"I went to the park. I made some new friends and played basketball." I replied while I got some lasagna on my plate.

"Ah, I'm happy you already made some friends. Hopefully they go to East High too."

"They actually do." I replied while I ate the top cheese off my lasagna.

We finished our food and I helped her clean up. Although I loved my dad and I had a good relationship with him, I had a better one with my mom. She always helped me with the drama that went on in my life, or when I couldn't handle all the moving around. You could say I was a bit of a mama's boy.

I went up to my room. I had a pretty big room. I had a king-sized bed against the left wall, in the middle. A corner desk with a computer and laptop in the corner on the left side. 2 closets in the corner on the right side. In the other corner I had a couch with a Playstation 3 and Xbox, which of course was connected a big TV. The door on the right side of the room was the door to my walk-in closet. It was filled with shoes, caps, jewelry and clothes.

I decided to just webcam with one of my friends back in New York. I really missed them. I hope they'll be able to visit me soon. I added Chad, Jason and Zeke on Facebook. They had some crazy ass pictures on there. From what I saw on their Facebook, they partied every weekend. My kind of people, I smirked. I played some COD with my friends on my Xbox and called it a night.

Monday had finally arrived and I couldn't wait till it was Friday. My alarm went off at 7AM aka way too fucking early. I hopped in the shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Light blue jeans, white v-neck, dark brown rosary chain and a pair of gray Vans.

I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. Eggs and bacon, hell yeah.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school?" My mom asked.

"Depends, is my car here yet?" I asked.

"No, it'll be here tomorrow." I sighed. My car was suppose to be her 2 weeks ago, but it seemed something went wrong. We ate breakfast and I helped my mom clean up.

"Let's get going boy." My mom said. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, with my mom following.

In just 5 minutes we were in front of the school, alive. My mom drives like a maniac. I'll be happy when my car arrives.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, have fun!" She smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun." I said sarcastic. I smiled and got out the car. She honked and I waved.

"Here we go." I mumbled.

I observed the school while I walked to the entrance. It looked pretty decent. There were people all huddled together, all as different groups.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I got out my phone and I saw a message from Zeke. It said; "Yo, you at school yet?" I responded with "Yeah man, I gotta head to the principal office first though." He replied with "Ah no worries. I'm in there right now. See you in a min, lmao." I messaged him back with "Lol aight bro." and put my phone back in my pocket.

I knocked on the principal door. I heard a woman voice yelling at someone before saying "Come in." I opened the door and closed it before I walked further the room.

"Ah my man. How's it going bro?" Zeke stood up from his chair and gave me a 'man-hug'.

"I'm good man, you?" I replied.

"Good, just got in a little bit of trouble." He grinned cheekily. I chuckled. I turned to the female that was yelling just a minute ago.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton. I moved here from New York." I said.

"Ah, I've got your transcript right here. The moment you walked in the door and conversed with Mr. Baylor here, I feared for the worst but it seems you've done quite well for yourself. We're happy to have you here, Mr. Bolton." She said with a smile.

"This are your classes. Mr. Baylor will guide you to your first class." She handed me my timetable and glared at Zeke. I chuckled. It seemed like he got in trouble a lot, or did something crazy.

We walked out the door and headed to our class, biology. It seemed like Zeke was pretty popular. Everyone in the hallway said hi or waved.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"I let the mice in the lab escape." I chuckled. We walked into the biology class. I walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton. I'm new." I said.

"Ah I've heard great things about you. I'm Mr. Connor." He said with a genuine smile.

"Alright class, we've got a new student at East High. Introduce yourself."

"Uh, I'm Troy. I moved here from New York." I said. I've done a lot of times, but I never know what to say. I always get nervous.

"Tell us something more!" He said, excited.

"Uh.. I-" Before I could say something, Zeke cut me off.

"He beat Chad at b-ball the other day." Zeke chuckled and the class laughed. I don't think Chad appreciated it though.

"Man, fuck you." He said and he looked angry. I chuckled.

"No worries, we'll rematch soon." It seemed the teacher didn't like all the talking. He said I could sit next to Jason, so I did.

The class went by pretty fast. I actually enjoyed biology. I'm thinking of majoring it in college, but I'm not sure yet.

News traveled quick, because by 5th period everyone knew I was the new guy from New York.

I walked to the cafeteria with Zeke, Jason and Chad.

"Bro, you want to sit with us?" Jason asked.

"Of course he's going to sit with us." Zeke smiled. We walked to a table that already had a few people. I sat down next to Chad. I noticed everyone was looking at us.

"Yo guys, this is Troy. He's from New York." Zeke said to the people that were already seated.

"Aight Troy. This is Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Rocket." Chad said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." They replied or nodded and smiled. Over lunch I got to know them all a little bit better. They've all been friends since kinder garden. Sharpay and Ryan are twins and lived 2 houses next to me. Rocket and Taylor have been together for over a year. Jason is half Italian. I also noticed Sharpay and Chad definitely have a thing for each other.

"So Sharpay, are you in a relationship?" I asked, just to see how they would react. I saw Chad glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Nope. You're really hot and all, I'm kind of crushing on someone right now." She replied with an apologetic look.

"There are a lot of girls that want to go out with you though. I've overheard basically every girl that they thought you were cute. Except those weird emo gothics of course." I chuckled.

"No worries." I smiled at her.

"Yo Troy, we need to talk." Chad said in a stern voice. We walked a little bit further so nobody could hear our conversation.

"What the fuck was that about? Are you into Sharpay?" He asked angry. I chuckled.

"Calm down bro, the fuck is wrong with you. I was just wondering how you'd react. You should ask her out man." I replied.

"What?" He looked very confused.

"You two be looking at each other every 30 seconds. It's pretty obvious. I'm hungry. I'm going back." I left him standing there confused.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. He was wondering if I uh like cheese." I said uncomfortably. She gave me a look and continued eating.

After lunch we had 2 more classes. It went by so fucking slow, it's was ridiculous. It all came to an end though, thankfully. We headed to the parking lot.

"Troy, you want to ride with us?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I texted my mom she didn't have to come pick me up. I got in the car.

"So do you like East High?" Sharpay asked, unsure what she should say.

"Yeah, it's pretty dope. And Sharpay, I'm not into you. You're not my type. I just had to ask, to check something." I said with a smile. She smiled back, relieved.

"Okay good, because otherwise It'd be so awkward for me." I chuckled. The drive home was nice. We talked about a lot of stuff. They're really nice. They dropped me off and I headed inside.

"Hey mom, whaddup?" I asked as I took a bite in an apple.

"How was school? By the way, we have a barbeque tomorrow. A woman from work invited us. I heard you were you get off early tomorrow, so if you want, you can come." Usually, I wouldn't go, but something inside me told I should.

"Alright, I'll come." 

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully it sounded good lol. Just to clear this up, Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason are basically hypebeasts. I've been Tumblin' and found all these Hypebeasts which gave me this idea. Also, Rocket isn't younger, he's the same age as the gang. I hope this isn't too short. On Word it felt so long, but on here it feels really short. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Good, I was going to persuade you to come anyway." My mom replied smiling. I chuckled.

I went upstairs to change clothes. I liked my jeans, but the weather was just too hot. I got dressed in a pair of denim jeans and grabbed my sunglasses. I decided to go to the park, in the hope to bump into her again.

"Mom, I'm going to the park." I yelled while walking out the door. I heard a vague "Okay, be safe" from inside.

I strolled the familiar way to the park. I was just past my neighbors house when I heard Sharpay's squeaky voice.

"Troy! Where are you going?" I tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. She wasn't in her front garden.

"Up here silly." I looked up and saw her on her balcony. I smiled and waved at her.

"Where are you going to?" She asked.

"I'm going to the park." I replied.

"Oh! Fun! I'm coming!" She said excited. I didn't want her with me, but I don't think I even had a choice. I suddenly had a great idea. I messaged Chad. I smiled cheekily. This is going to be great.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. I looked her way. She was wearing black high waist shorts, white chiffon shirt and sandals.

"Nothing, let's go!" I said.

We walked to the park. Sharpay is a really nice person. The whole way we talked and laughed. I saw Chad saw us coming, I gave him a nod up. We walked towards him.

"Hey man. Didn't know you were here too. I was heading to the park and Sharpay wanted to come." I gave him a look to play along, but I could see he was really confused.

"Oh yeah, I was just chilling, you know?" He replied. I was Sharpay looking at him.

"Anyways, you two talk. I've got to do something." I walked past them before they could reply. Too be honest, I wasn't going anywhere. I just wanted to get Sharpay off my back and Chad and Sharpay to hook up.

I walked towards the lake. It wasn't very big, but it was really nice. There were several benches, nearly every one had already someone seated on them. There was one nearby, an old lady was seated there though. I walked over and sat down.

"It's a lovely day, huh?" I said.

"Ah, yes indeed." She said smiling at me. She looked Hispanic. She had glasses and a beige hat on her head.

"I come here everyday. Feed the ducks and just stare at the beautiful lake." I smiled.

"That sounds great. I'd rather do that than go to school." I joked. She laughed.

"You'll appreciate school when you're done with it." She looked at me. I smiled.

"I don't know about that." I chuckled.

"I'm going to feed the ducks now." She wanted to standup, but I saw it was a bit difficult for her so I stood up and helped her.

"Ah thank you." She smiled at me, I smiled back. I put my sunglasses in my pocket.

"No problem."

"Do you want to feed the ducks with me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled. I helped her walk to the lake. She grabbed a bag filled with little pieces of bread and gave it to me. I chuckled. I hadn't feed ducks at a lake for the longest time.

"My name is Troy by the way."

"My name is Abelina." She smiled.

"Do you live around here?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a few blocks away. Do you?"

"Ah, you must be a rich boy. My folks always told me rich people were no good, but back in Mexico rich people were never good." (I have no idea if this is true lol.)

"You are a very nice boy. You should date my granddaughter. She's very beautiful." I chuckled.

"Introduce me to her and maybe I will." I joked. She smiled.

"Grandma, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I recognized that voice.

"Ah I've been feeding ducks with this lovely boy." I turned around.

Face to face with the girl I've been going crazy about. Once again she had dark make-up on. This time she had dark shorts and a black and gray stripped long sleeve shirt on that seem to be a little too big.

"She's your granddaughter?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off her.

"Yes, I told you, she's beautiful." She smiled.

"Oh yes she is." She blushed.

"I've met him a couple days ago." She told her.

"How could you not mention it? This is a lovely boy, date him." She demanded. I chuckled.

"My daughter is having a barbecue tomorrow, you should come." She said. I smiled, but then I realized I already had a barbeque tomorrow. She noticed it.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't come!" She actually looked pretty angry.

"I already have a barbecue tomorrow, but I'm definitely dropping by one way or another." I looked at Gabriella at the last part.

"Good! I'll be checking for you." Abelina said. I chuckled.

"Give him the address Gabriella." She was about to grab a paper.

"Just write it on my hand." I said smiling. She grabbed my hand with her right hand. Butterflies in my stomach. She took a pen and wrote her address on my hand with her left hand. Her hands were so soft. I wish I could hold hands with her, even if it was just for a moment. I was in trance. Her beauty was mesmerizing. After she was done writing, she blushed. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'll drop by, I promise!" I said to Abelina, she smiled.

"We should really be going. It was lovely to meet you Troy." She gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Yo Troy!" I turned around, I saw Chad standing a few feet away. He came towards us, with Sharpay.

"Troy, you're my homie for life. I owe you man, big time!" He gave me a hug.

"Yes Troy, you're the best." Sharpay said and kissed Chad.

"I'm guessing you two are together now?" I asked, grinning.

"Troy, we're going. Goodbye." The old lady said.

"Alright, nice meeting you. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, no, no, I'm good. Thank you though." She smiled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye Gabriella." She waved at me and they walked away.

"Why were you talking with that gothic girl?" Sharpay said with a disgusted face impression. I don't know why, but I felt my heart racing. I got angry. I barely knew the girl, but I got angry.

"The fuck? Why are you calling her that? I don't go calling you Barbie and shit, do I?" She looked a bit scared.

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down bro." Chad said.

"Shit got your eyes turning all dark and shit. Don't go Hulk on Shar." He said. I did a sarcastic chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever bro." I walked away.

They yelled after me, but I didn't turn around. I walked to my house. My mom noticed there was something wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. I sighed. I could just say I'm okay, but my mom would keep bugging me until I told her what was wrong.

"I met a girl. She's a bit.. different than most girls I'd date. Apparently Sharpay, a friend doesn't really like her and she was acting dumb so I walked away. I barely know the girl, but I already have the need to protect her. I don't know what it is." I sighed.

"Maybe Sharpay just isn't good with words? You shouldn't throw a friendship away over a girl, even if the friendship is new." She said. Maybe she was a little bit right, but I am in no way apologizing to her.

"Yeah.." I replied.

I went upstairs until mom told me dinner was ready. I ate dinner, helped mom wash up and went back upstairs. I played Playstation until I decided I should go to sleep. I showered and headed to bed.

School wasn't something I was feeling today. My black Chevrolet Corvette arrived last night apparently so I drove to school.

I had History with Zeke as first period, Chad probably told him everything so this is going to be a hell.

I walked in the class and I could already feel everybody looking at me. I sat down, next to Zeke.

"Sup?" I said.

"Hey man." I replied.

"So, um I heard what happened." He said, unsure if he said bring it up or not. I said nothing.

"She's sorry. She doesn't really control the things she does and say."

"Yeah, whatever bro. I don't really care." I replied.

Mid-class the door opened. I didn't look.

"Sharpay? Shouldn't you be in class?" I heard Zeke say.

"Troy. I'm sorry. I feel like I ruined the friendship we had. I really enjoy talking to you." Everyone's staring at me. I actually feel pretty bad now. She's really trying. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Maybe I overreacted a bit." I said, looking her straight in her eyes.

"So, we're cool now?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, we good." I grinned. She hugged me and I hugged back.

The day went by pretty quickly. The school let us go at 12 o'clock, because they had meetings early afternoon, which was great for us. Sharpay and I walked towards the parking lot, with the rest of the gang following.

"So you've got a thing for that girl, huh?" She said with a smirk.

"I don't know, I only know her name." It wasn't a lie. I did only know her name.

"Oh shut up, why would you otherwise get so mad about it?" She replied back.

"Okay, maybe I've got a little crush on her." I sighed and admitted it.

"I knew it!" She said with the biggest smile.

"You know, I know stuff about everyone in this school. I am currently making your file." She said.

"Wait, what? You have files about everyone? What are you? A FBI agent?" I said shocked and a bit scared too be honest.

"Oh calm down. It's important to know who everyone is." She said with a simple smile.

"That's weird as fuck. But, can you hook me up with Gabriella's file?" I asked.

"See! It is important!" She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

We all went our separate ways, except for Ryan, Sharpay and I, because we lived on the same street.

I opened the door and walked to the fridge.

"Don't eat too much, we have a barbecue to attend." My mom said. She was watching TV in the living room, I guess she heard me opening the fridge.

"Sure. What time is the barbecue though?" I asked while grabbing a water bottle.

"It's at 1 I think."

"Okay." I walked to my room, before I'd forget I quickly wrote down the address on a piece of paper. I went on Facebook after I was done. I had 20 friendship request from people at East High. I'm pretty sure I'm going to reach my friend limit soon. I've made so many friends everywhere. I accepted them and checked my notifications. I had a few girls commenting on my profile picture. The picture was made back in New York. We rented a big apartment. It was a picture of me standing on the balcony, dressed with just a pair of olive green shorts and sunglasses, staring at the skyline while the sun was slowly going under. An upcoming photographer made it, one of my friends down in New York.  
>There were a few wall posts that belonged to Zeke, Chad and a few friends from back in New York and friends I've kept in touch with in Florida. I didn't write them back.<p>

I was on Facebook for another reason. I scrolled up to the search bar and typed in Gabriella. I hoped her to show up with –number- mutual friends, but she didn't. I typed in East High and I found her. Her name was Gabriella Montez (Dead Bunny), which was a bit odd. She had a private profile, so I couldn't see her pictures. I thought about poking her, but that's creepy. I wanted to add her, but before I could, my mom asked me if I was ready to go. Which I wasn't, shit. I put my laptop on standby. I changed into a pair of yellow Billabong swimming trucks, in case there was a pool and a plain white T-shirt, slippers and grabbed my sunglasses.

When I got downstairs my parents were already half out the door.

"Ay parents. I've got another barbecue to go after this one, I'll just follow you guys with my car." I said, my dad nodded. I got in the car and followed them. It was a 10 minute drive, but you could already the neighborhood wasn't a very wealthy one. We stopped in front of a pretty big house. You wouldn't have expected this house to be in this neighborhood. You could already see the party had already started. There was Spanish music playing, random people going in and out of the house. I grinned.

We walked in the house and we were greeted with a Hispanic lady that resembled quick a lot to the older lady I met in the park a day earlier.

"Come in, come in! So nice you could make it." She smiled. She gave my parents a hug and two kisses on their cheek.

"Ah, is this your son you talked about? What a handsome son you have." I smiled. She gave me a hug and two kisses too.

"Come, come, the party is in the backyard." She led us to the garden. It was big. When you walked through the glass doors you had two steps. Just 3 meters forward and you'd be in the pool. On the left you could see 2 barbeque's and 2 big tables. I think one table was for the adults and one for the kids.

She led us to the left part. "Here, meet my family." She smiled at us. She introduced us her husband, his parents, her and his brothers and sisters and their children. They seem like a very close family. I smiled.

"I have a daughter too, but my mom is getting her. She's always outside when we want her inside and inside when we want her outside." She joked, my parents laughed.

"Come sit." She took my hand and led me to a chair at the table with all the younger people sitting there. There currently was a guy that looked familiar sitting there, another guy around the same age as me, a girl that looked 13 and another girl that looked around the age of 14.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Troy." I smiled, they smiled back.

"I think I've seen you around at school. You have with those popular guys." The guy that looked my age said.

"Eh Chad, Jason and Zeke?" I asked.

"Yeah, those. I'm Santos. I think we even have a few classes together." He said.

"That's why you looked so familiar! I think we have Chemistry together bro." I said.

"Yeah, probably. I don't really know." He replied.

"I'll look for you tomorrow." I said with a grin, he gave me a smile back.

"Look who I found!" I heard a woman say. I turned around and saw the old lady from the park. She caught my eye.

"Ah, Troy! You made it!" She said and walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Actually, this was the thing I was suppose to go." I said with a grin.

"Wait, does this mean this is Gabriella's house?" I asked.

'Yeah, Gabriella's my cousin." Santos replied. He looked a bit surprised that I knew who Gabriella was, and that I knew his grandma.

"Wait, how do know her?" My mom asked confused.

"I met her at the park." I said with a smile. My mom nodded. She probably figured out that Gabriella's the girl I had a fight about with Sharpay. She always knew these things. Abelina remembered she was going to show somebody and walked off to the door, but it seemed like she couldn't find her.

"Where did Gabriella go now?" She asked her mom.

"I don't know mama." She replied.

"Wanna fill me in how you know my cousin?" Santos asked curiously.

"I met her in the park and met your grandma and her again in the park yesterday." I replied.

"Ah, that makes sense. I don't think your kind of people usually would hang with her type." He said. What, what?

"What type?" I asked confused.

"She's a bit of a gothic, emo, I don't know what I should refer her as."

"That explains all the dark clothes." I chuckled.

"Anyway, you want to take a jump in the pool?" He asked, getting up.

"Sure." I got out of my chair, took off my shirt and slippers. Santos jumped in the pool and I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I know the little drama between Troy and Sharpay is a bit overreacted, but I wanted to show really cared about her and Troy's newly made friendship. Also, I filled the chapter a little more haha. I didn't check if my grammar was correct, because I wanted to upload as fast as possible, so forgive me if I wrote a sentence wrong or shit like that. Thank you so much for the reviews. Feel free to give me adviceconstructive criticism or ideas. It is all appreciated. :)**

**MUCHLUVVVVVVVVVVVV'  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Santos and I were currently chilling in those swimming tubes. It already was two-thirty. It seems time went by so fast. I got to know Santos better, he was such a nice guy. He often got teased by other students, but I promised him I would make sure that wouldn't happen again.

"It seems all my cousins have a thing for you." Santos said while he looked at a girl that was looking at me. I looked at her. She was really pretty. She had the same dark locks as Gabriella. She was wearing a dark brown bikini top and blue shorts. She walked towards the pool.

"Hey, I'm Samira." She introduced herself.

"I'm Troy." I gave her a nod up. She smiled. She got rid of her shorts and jumped in the pool. She swam my way.

"Do you go to the same school as Santos and I?" She asked. I nodded.

"Nice." She winked. I looked at Santos, he just chuckled.

"Come, eat!" Gabriella's mother yelled. I thanked god silently and got out of the water.

"Hey, can I get a towel please?" I asked her.

"Sure. Santos, give him a towel." She replied. Santos walked in the house and I quickly followed. We walked towards the bathroom, he grabbed two towels and gave me one.

"Thanks." I dried myself a bit.

"Hey, should I get Gabriella?" I asked a bit nervous. I think he noticed, because he chuckled.

"Sure. Go upstairs, second room on the right." I smiled.

"Thanks bro." I went upstairs. The hall had golden colored paint on the walls and white doors. I knocked on Gabriella's door and I heard a faint 'come in?'.

"Oh hey." She looked at me and then my shirtless body, she blushed. I guess she was a little embarrassed. I chuckled. Her room was normal-sized. She had a closet and a desk on the left and a bed on the right. She currently was seated on a chair near her desk.

"The food is ready. I thought I should let you know, before you starve." I joked. She still was blushing.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked. I walked towards her bed and sat down on the end so I could talk face to face to her.

"Uh, nothing." She said. She looked down on the floor.

"Why you so shy giiiiiiiirl?" I said in a ghetto voice making her giggle. I smiled.

"I think you should add me on Facebook." I smiled.

"Okay." She had Facebook in her tabs so she switched to Facebook. She typed my name in, but then looked at me.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Bolton." I replied. She turned back to her computer screen and typed it in. There were a few Troy Bolton's but I was the second one. I pointed to my Facebook and she added me. I swear I saw her blushing when she looked at my profile picture. I smiled cheekily at that.

"Wait, hold up. Let me accept you real quick?" I asked. She nodded. She was about to give her chair to me.

"No, no, no. This will only take a minute." I smiled at her. She logged out so I could log in. I moved closer to her. I could smell the scent of her hair. My arm brushed over hers and I could see her blushing as she quickly positioned her arm on her lap. I typed in my email address and password and I was in. I clicked on the friend request symbol. She looked a bit shocked at how many friend requests I had, but she pointed at her profile. I went to her profile, which was private but I already knew that. I accepted her request and logged out, but not before I asked her about her 'Dead Bunny' name.

"So um, what's this Dead Bunny thing?" I asked.

"Oh, long story." She replied, blushing. I chuckled.

"Let's go eat?" I asked, she nodded.

We went downstairs.

"Wait, I should change." She said as she grabbed my arm. Tingles in my whole body.

"Why? You look great." She blushed. She really did though. She had a pair of black shorts and a grey tanktop with pink, yellow and blue/green dots.

"Okay." She responded.

"I wouldn't mind if you showed up in your bikini though." I said cheekily, she blush furiously.

"Let's just go." She said walking to the garden. I smiled and followed.

"Ah, there you are!" Adelina said, standing up and extending her arms. I saw Gabriella walking towards her and hugging her. It made me smile. I walked to them and stood next to Gabriella.

"Thank you Troy for finally bring her. You should date now." I chuckled and Gabriella blushed.

"Actually, I think Troy should date me." Suddenly Samira stood next to me. I looked at Santos, but he was laughing at me.

"Um, so dinner's ready?" I asked, ignoring her and walking towards the table I was seated at just a hour ago. I saw the girl following me.

"Gabriella, do you want to sit next to me?" I asked, she nodded and sat down next to me. Samira glared at Gabriella. I heard Santos chuckle.

"Seems you keep wanting the guys that don't want you, Sam." Santos said to Samira and laughed.

"Oh shut up." She said annoyed on the other side of the table.

The food was nice. There were French fries, pasta, Mexican salads and meat. This was by far, the best food I ate in my whole life. I kept on flirting with Gabriella, she didn't reply, but she did blush. That's better than rejection right?

The day went by fast, it already was 10 o'clock. We all had school in the morning so my parents decided it was best if we went home. I didn't want to go home though.

"Thank you so much for having us Maria and Fernando." My mom said.

"Oh no problem." She replied with a big smile and Fernando just smiled.

"The next barbecue is on us though." My dad said.

"Yo Santos, I'll see you at school." I walked over to where he was seated and I gave him a 'man-hug'.

"Yeah, for sure man. I think I should bounce too, it's getting late." He replied.

"Hah, alright. See you later man." I walked over to Gabriella.

"I had a great time. Hopefully we can do this over soon." I said with a smile. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she just blushed.

"Hey, you go to the same school right? How come I never see you?" I asked.

"I don't hang with the same crowd as you. I'm usually found outside school with my kind of people." She replied.

"Oh, well I guess I'm going to have to find you then." I said with a smile, she smiled in return.

"I'll see you around." I was about to walk towards the rest of Gabriella's family and said goodbye. I walked to Abelina and hugged her.

"Thank you for inviting me even though I already was going to here."

"I'm glad you came." She smiled and let go.

"Hopefully I'll see you around in the park." I smiled and walked to were my parents were.

"Goodbye Troy." Samira said and smiled. She hugged me. I tried to let go, but she kept holding onto me.

"Um, Samira?"

"Mmmm" I looked at Santos, but he was once again laughing at me. I looked at Gabriella but she was giggling at me.

"Ah Sami, leave that poor boy alone." I heard Abelina say. I chuckled and she let go. She was blushing.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"It's okay." I chuckled. I said goodbye for the last and walked to the door where my parents currently were talking to Gabriella's parents.

"I had a great time, thank you for inviting us." I said to both.

"No, thank you for coming. I haven't seen Gabriella so happy for such a long time." Maria said to me. I smiled. We said our goodbye's and got in the car. My parents drove to our house and I followed. 10 minutes later we were back at our place.

I let myself fall on the couch.

"Today was great."

"Ah yeah, you and Gabriella really seem to have hit it off." Dad said.

"Yeah, I like her." I smiled.

"It seems she likes you too. Maria told me she had never seen her giggle and blush so much." My mom said, smiling at me.

"Good." I grinned.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." I went upstairs and I took off my shirt and shorts, which left me in just a pair of boxers. I got in my bed. I texted a few people and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. Last night was great. I took a shower. I got dressed in a dark blue button-up shirt, dark jeans and a pair of Jordan's. I did my hair and grabbed my wallet, phone and watch. I walked downstairs.

"Good morning mother." I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What's up dad?"

"You seem happy today." He said surprised. I grinned. I ate my breakfast and headed to school. I tried to spotting Gabriella, but I couldn't find her.

"Yo Troy, my man. How's it going?" Chad walked up to me and gave me a 'man-hug'.

"What's up bro!" I smiled. I walked to class with him and he just kept going on and on about a party this Friday.

"You're coming right? You better be coming yo." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I laughed.

"You better come though." He replied.

I took my seat, but it seems Jason wasn't coming.

"Yo Zeke, where's Jason at?" I asked.

"He's sick man." He replied, I nodded. I saw Santos walking in. He spotted me and gave me a nod up. I smiled at him. I saw he walked to his seat, all the way in the back. The teacher walked in and asked if I could sit next to Santos, because Jason was sick. He looked at me in a funny way but he gave in and told me to go sit next to him. As I walked towards Santos I saw everyone looking at me. I guess he was right about just a few people liking him. I sat down next to him.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"Ay man. Yesterday was great." I said.

"Yeah man, I really enjoyed it." I smiled.

"It seems Samira really got a thing for you though." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed. I like your other cousin better." I smiled.

"Where is she usually at? I tried to spot her, but I couldn't find her." I asked.

"At the library. In the morning she's in the library with her gothic friends and at lunch she's outside." He replied.

"Ah alright." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, please. That'd be great." I replied smiling. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating. I checked my phone, Chad messaged me. "Why the hell are you sitting next to that weird kid?" I replied with "He's my friend and he aint no weird kid, SMH." He messaged me again, but I didn't reply back. I just kept talking to Santos.

Class went my quick and so did the other classes. It soon was lunch and I currently was waiting on Santos.

"Yo Troy, you coming to lunch?" Zeke asked.

"Nah, I'm waiting on Santos. I'm trying to find this girl." I replied. At first he looked confused but then he grinned.

"Nice bro. Good luck finding your girl." She slapped me on my back and walked towards the big doors of the canteen.

"Hey man. Let's find Gabriella." I heard Santos say behind my back. I turned around and smiled.

"Alright, leggo." We walked towards the school doors and stopped.

"They're sitting next to that tree." He pointed towards a big tree with a few people sitting next to it. I saw Gabriella talking to another guy and I kind of felt jealous, but I didn't plan on telling anybody that. I observed them. Gabriella had her dark make-up on, short black shorts and a Black Veil Brides shirt on. There was another girl dressed in black. She definitely was the most extreme Gothic I'd ever seen. She was wearing one of those freaky pants you could buy on Vampirefreaks and black shirt with red letters and it, she had black hair and dark make up. The guy Gabriella was talking to had black hair and he was a bit chubby. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark T-shirt. It seemed he had those ear tunnels and snakebites.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" Santos asked. I wasn't really sure now.

"Oh never mind, you don't have a choice." Santos and I walked towards them, well more like Santos walked and pushed me. I think they saw us coming because they looked at us.

"Hey Gabriella, we were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Santos joked.

"Hey." I said to her and smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back at me and blushed. It seemed the extreme Gothic didn't really like it, because the way she stared at me was scary as fuck.

"Um, this is Troy and you already know Santos." She introduced me to her friends.

"This is Kelsi and Daniel." I smiled at them, too bad they just glared at me.

"Nice to meet you both." I said uncomfortable.

"So this is where you always hang huh?" I said, looking around.

"Yeah." The conversation I currently was having was so awkward.

"So yesterday was fun." I smiled at her. I saw her friends looking at her with a WTF expression on their faces.

"Yeah, it was. My cousin was really into you." She replied.

"I'm not into her though." I said and smiled at her.

"She goes to this school too. She's one of the cheerleaders."

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Why is that shit?" Santos asked confused.

"I was going to try-out for the basketball team." I said. I heard Kelsi mumbling something about jocks. I decided to ignore it.

"No offense to your cousin by the way." I said to Santos and Gabriella. I was talking to Gabriella and Santos when Kelsi wanted attention.

"Gabby, I think we should talk about our plans." Gabriella nodded and continued talking to me.

"I mean now." She said and looked scary. Grudge-like. I coughed.

"You know what? I'll let you guys do your plan shit and I'll talk to you soon." I gave Gabriella a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later." I walked off with Santos.

"Why does she hang with that scary girl? She reminds me of that witch girl from Beastly." I asked.

"I have no idea. She scares the shit out of me too." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? I graduated High School! :D I planned on updating earlier, but I just didn't have the time. I hope this isn't too short and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I feel like I'm going to fast with everything. I'm thinking about skipping a few months, everything would make a lot more sense.<br>**

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting, it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, where do you usually sit?" I asked as we walked in the halls of East High.

"Um a bit over the place." I could see he suddenly felt nervous.

"You could sit with us?"

"Uh, no thanks." He shook his head.

"Well then I'll just sit with you?" I grinned.

"Alright. I'm sure your friends wont like it though." He said.

"Well I don't care. Let's eat, I'm hungry man." I said as we walked in to the canteen.

We stood in the line and we ordered our food. I saw Chad looking at us with a confused look on his face and he waved at me. He was signaling to me to come to him but I shook my head.

"Where do you wanna sit?" I asked.

"Uhm, over there?" He pointed towards a table with a couple weird kids. I looked at him.

"Why there?" I asked.

"Well they don't judge me." I nodded and walked to the table. I could see them staring at me. We sat down and I saw they were getting their stuff and were about to move.

"Hey, why are you moving?" I asked confused.

"Because we don't want to get beat up." They replied. I laughed.

"What would make you think I'd beat you up?" I asked.

"You hang with the crowd who does." A ginger kid with glasses said.

"Well I'm not going to beat you up. Sit down and continue eating." I said. They looked up me and sat down again. I chuckled.

"Yo Troy." I heard someone say. I turned around and I saw Chad.

"Why are you sitting here man?" He asked.

"I decided to sit with Santos and he wanted to sit here so yeah.." He saw the other kids that were seated at the same table were following our conversation.

"The fuck you looking at bro?" He said. They quickly turned around and ate their food quietly. I chuckled. I guess that's why they were so afraid.

"C'mon bro, let's sit with the rest of the gang."

"Nah, I'm good." I turned back around and continued eating my food. I heard him sigh and I guess he went back to his table.

"Nice bro." Santos said grinning.

As the months went by I befriended Santos pretty good. You could say he was one of my best friends. Same with the rest of the gang. Santos befriended the rest of the gang too. In the beginning it was pretty awkward for him, because they used to bully him, but now we're all friends. It's just Rocket and Taylor I'm not that good friends with. They kind of faded from our group of friends.

We decided to sleep over at Sharpay and Ryan's place with the gang. We did our sleepovers on the regular. We got closer and closer with every sleepover. I enjoy the sleepovers.

We were currently sitting in Sharpay and Ryan's garden. They had a part where there was a fire pit with 6 chairs. I was sitting next to Zeke, he was sitting next to Chad, he was sitting next to Sharpay, she was sitting next to Ryan and Santos sat next to him, which also was next to me.

We were all wearing shorts, but it had gotten kind of chilly so we were wearing hoodies or sweatshirts over our cloths, except for Chad, he had to give his sweatshirt to Sharpay.

"I love this shit man." Zeke said while he roasted his mars mellows.

"Eating? Because I love this shit too." Chad replied while he stuffed his mouth with mars mellows and Lays chips. I chuckled.

"Nah, I mean this. Us just spending time with each other. I like being friends with you all." Zeke said.

"Awww Zekey. You so cute when you do this." I said in a joking manner and pinched his cheek.

"Oh fuck you Bolton." He slapped my hand away. I laughed.

"Nah, but I love this too. I never thought we'd end up being so good friends." I said being honest.

"I never thought I'd be friends with all of you." Santos said.

"You've bullied me for the longest, and now I'm friends with you all."

"Ah Santi, we said we were sorry." Chad replied using his special name for him, which he hated and hugged him in a very sexual way.

You could pretty much say we all had a bromance relationship with each other.

"Maybe you should date 'Santi' instead of me." Sharpay said while rolling her eyes at the sight. We laughed.

"You know we're just playing baby, you're the only one." He rushed over the Sharpay and hugged her as tightly as possible.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled.

"I can't believe these months have gone by so quick." He said.

"Yeah, it's crazy!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, and still no move on Gabriella. That's wack Bolton, wack." Zeke joked.

"I bet you've never seen her friends then." I mumbled.

"Say what? You're scared of her friends?" Chad asked and laughed.

"She's friends with those emos that hang at the tree." Santos replied. Chad immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, bro. I understand why." I replied. I chuckled.

"But why don't you just say 'Fuck that' and try to woo her?" Ryan asked. We all burst in laughter.

"What?" Ryan was never the kind of guy that would cuss and had a few weird words in his vocabulary.

"He's right though. You still haven't done anything."Sharpay said. They were right. I've been crushing on her for the longest and I still haven't done anything, because of her friends. If I eventually get with her I'll have to deal with her friends anyway.

"You're right." I sighed.

"Let's do something about it. Let's bring her here." Santos said.

"Um, what?" I frowned.

"It's 1.30AM." Ryan said.

"So? She has a window, you have a car, what's the problem?" He shrugged.

"Okay." I replied and glugged down my Corona.

"Are you serious, bro?" Zeke asked.

"Why not? I'll most likely regret this, but at the moment I couldn't care less." I replied.

"So what are we waiting on?" Chad asked, half standing up.

"Nothing. Let's go." Everybody stood up.

"I don't think everyone will fit into my car though." I said, hinting that I'll go alone instead.

"I have a car." Sharpay said amusing. I groaned

"Fine, let's go." I said and walked towards the slide doors that let me back into the house, but turned around.

"I just want Santos and Zeke in my car though and when we're at the house you have to keep a distance of at least 4 houses." Sharpay, Chad and Ryan groaned.

"Why can't I come with you?" Chad asked.

"'Cause you always fuck shit up. Zeke gives good advice and Santos is her cousin, so he knows her house."

"Fine" He mumbled. I smirked and walked towards the door. I grabbed my black leather jacket and wore it over my grey sleeveless zip-up hoodie I currently was wearing.

I parked my car in front of their garage so I walked with Santos and Zeke next to me towards my dark gray Audi A8. I got in the car, Zeke sat in the back so Santos could give me directions.

"I remember the way to get to her neighborhood, but not the streets. I hope you do." I chuckled and started the car.

Zeke rolled down the window and yelled "Ya'll better keep up with Sharpay as driver." Which resulted in Sharpay yelling at him.

"Let's go, let's go!" Zeke said and rolled the window back up. We laughed.

After 15 minutes of driving we reached her neighborhood. It's still how I remember it to be, which surprised me. I was so used to neighborhoods, cities changing. It's different here.

"Alright so you go left here and right when you're passed the second street." I followed Santos' instructions and found her house. The house I was 3 months ago.

"It seems like Sharpay is actually listening to you for once." Zeke chuckled. I looked behind and saw she parked in front of the 4th house. I smirked.

"So how are we going to do this?" Santos asked.

"I have no idea. I thought you'd figure something out." I replied.

"How about you just call her? Do you have her number?" Zeke asked.

"No, I only have her on Facebook." I replied sad.

"Here, take her number from my phone." Santos gave me his phone. I typed Gabriella's number and saved it. I then called her.

"Okay, it's ringing. Shhh!"I said.

"I'll let Chad know it's going down." He took his phone and send him a message.

"Hello?" I sleepy voice said.

"Um hi! So um I'm sorry for calling you so late and all, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I hope this isn't weird or awkward, I just really wanted to let you know-" Zeke cut me off. His signing let me know I was rambling and should just stop.

"Um, who's this?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh shit, I forgot. It's me, Troy." I said, while being red as tomato.

"Good thing she can't see him right now." Zeke said to Santos. I elbowed him in his stomach.

"Why you gotta do that to me, huh?" He said while he grabbed his stomach.

"Shut up." I said to Zeke.

"Who? Me?" Gabriella asked, obviously offended.

"No, no, no, not you!" I replied. Zeke and Santos were laughing at me.

"I'm sorry. Can you just please come outside?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"You'll see." I replied. I saw she opened her shuttles a bit and probably saw me.

"Fine, I'll go outside and look for you." She said and hung up.

"You suck at this, don't you?" Santos asked jokily.

"Oh shut up, I'm just nervous." I replied. I suddenly heard a door opening, I quickly turned my head towards her house. She was wearing black short shorts and a gray tank top that showed off her skin. I felt all kind of tingles. She saw the car and walked towards my car in her black Etnie's. I quickly opened the door and walked towards her.

"Um hey." I scratched my neck in embarrassment.

"Hey Troy, so what's the reason for waking me up so fucking early?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Well you see, we were chilling at Sharpay's garden and somehow they suddenly start talking about you. So Santos said I should just go talk to you." I said embarrassed.

"Couldn't you do this in the morning?" She asked and she yawned.

"Yeah probably, but we're both here now right?" I said and smiled cheekily. She giggled.

"You look pretty sexy in your leather jacket." She said while she blushed.

"Oh thank you, you look pretty sexy in your shorts." I replied and grinned.

"Aw thanks, but this is not my usual attire. I hope you know that." She said while she blushed. I chuckled.

"So um I was wondering.." I started.

"Since you're awake and all, fancy coming with us?" She looked a bit shocked. It didn't surprise me, it wasn't really a normal request at 1.45 in the morning, but then her facial expression changed.

"Alright." I looked at her stunned. She was actually coming with us?

"Are you sure?" I asked. She smirked at my question. She knew I didn't expect her to come with us.

"Yes, my parents are out of town anyway. They wont notice." She replied.

"How about you sleepover?" She asked. She hesitated. That didn't surprise me. Sharpay was never really nice towards her. As if she heard it, she sent me a message saying "Hurry the fuck up, tell her she can sleepover if she wants. X"

"I'm not sure.." She replied.

"Sharpay wants you to sleep over." I said smiling.

"I'll have to grab my toothbrush, cloths and stuff though." She smiled back at me.

"How about you get your stuff and I'll wait for you?" I suggested. She nodded and went back inside. I turned around, towards Santos and Zeke and I said "YES!" and grinned. Santos opened the door and went to sit in the backseat, so Gabriella could sit in the front. I took this time to message Sharpay that she was getting her stuff and she'd come with us.

In just 5 minutes she came back. She locked the door and walked towards me. She had a medium sized bag which had all her stuff in it, I guess.

"We meet again!" I said smiling, she giggled.

"You're so odd. Is this your car?" She asked referring to my gray car.

"Yeah, it even has special guests installed in it." She looked at me with a frown, I grinned. I opened the door for her and opened my own door.

"Hi senorita." I heard Santos say in a strange voice. Gabriella groaned. I bet he did this regularly.

"Santos. This was probably your idea." She said as she turned around to face him.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm Zeke." Zeke popped into the conversation between the cousins.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

The way to Sharpay's house was nice. It was a chilled vibe, I liked it. When we arrived Sharpay stormed our way.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. Oh and you look hot!" Sharpay said stunned. Gabriella was always seen in dark long clothes, so it didn't surprise me she felt the same way as me.

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me sleep over at your place. You have a nice house." She said.

"Thanks and no problem, babes!" I chuckled at her pet names. Gabriella looked my way, but I just laughed.

"Okay, it seems we're all good. Let's head back to the garden." We walked towards the house. Sharpay opened the door and we walked towards the slide doors.

"Where do I put my bag?" She asked me.

"Just put it on the ground next to the table." I replied. After she put her bag on the ground we followed the rest of the gang who were already in the garden. They all sat down in the same chairs as before. Gabriella must have noticed there weren't enough chairs 'cause she shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, seems like we have a problem. The only solution is that you sit on Troy's lap." Chad said cheekily. I turned a little red.

"You don't hav-" She cut me off.

"Okay." I was once again stunned. I never thought she'd be the kind of girl that would be comfortable with this. I sat down in the chair and Gabriella sat on my lap. I tried to keep my little me in control. (LOLOLOL) I noticed her arms were cold.

"Hey, are you cold?" I asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Wait, let me stand up." She stood up so I could stand. I took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Here."

"Thank you." She replied. I sat down and she sat back down on my lap. I saw Ryan was bringing out the beer again. Zeke passed me an opened beer.

"Thanks, bud." I said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"No, thanks. I'm good." She replied.

"We also have non-alcoholic beverages." He said.

"No, no, I'm good." She smiled. I smiled at her. She was beautiful without her crazy make-up. I sipped on my beer.

We we're all talking, just how we were without Gabriella here. Sharpay noticed Gabriella was quiet.

"So Gabriella, tell me about yourself. What do you like?" Sharpay said as she took a sip of Chad's beer what left Chad confused. I chuckled.

"Um. I'm 16, I like hard rock and screamo. I'm half Mexican. I don't have a lot of friends and Santos is my cousin." She replied. I felt sorry for her. She didn't have a lot of friends. I intent on being more than just a friend for her. I chuckled at my own thought.

"Interesting.." Sharpay said as she quickly typed it on your iPhone.

After this short conversation Gabriella joined our conversations more. She laughed. She had the most amazing laugh. I was just staring at her. Her beauty had me mesmerized.

"Bolton, stop staring at my cousin." Santos suddenly said. Everybody stared at me.

"Eh..?" I was pretty embarrassed. Gabriella looked at me and smiled. Perfect white teeth. Nice pink lips that I'd love to taste. God. She's perfect.

"Did you know that Troy has a little, little, liiiittle crush on you?" Chad asked Gabriella. He was pissed as fuck. He always got so annoying when he was drunk. He shares everybody's secrets when he's drunk, so we just do that with his secrets when we're sober.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Chad." I threw my head back. My life is over. I'm definitely not forgiving him. Gabriella just looked at me. I couldn't read her face. She had no expression.

"I can't trust you with shit." I said. He just looked at me dumbfounded. Like he didn't do shit. Surprisingly Gabriella didn't say anything, like she hasn't heard it. She just sat on my lap, awkward as fuck.

"So it seems that you need something something." Zeke suddenly said. He looked mischievously.

"Give me a hit please." I replied. He took out a blunt out of his pocket and lit it. He took a hit and gave it to me. I took a hit. I inhaled it and I instantly felt at ease. My muscles left lose. My nerves had calmed down. And I exhaled the smoke. I looked at Gabriella, she nodded.

She took a hit. She passed it to Santos. As she exhaled I felt her body against mine. She let her body go. Her head was on my shoulder, face was towards me and I could see she was smiling. Suddenly she whispered into my ear.

"I like you." She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the lack of updating. It must've been months by now. At first I lost interest in this story, then it was summer, so I was usually just chilling with my friends. Then it was time to go on holiday and then I started college. I've been pretty caught up with everything, but that's not an excuse. I promise to update as fast as possible. I like this storyline again so I plan on finishing it. Thank you for still adding me or my story to your favorites, it means a lot. Same with reviewing, thank you so much.<strong>

**Much love,**

**Deveny**


End file.
